


Digitus Impudicus

by gypsymuse



Series: 100 Situations [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsymuse/pseuds/gypsymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that the custom of extending the middle finger in an insulting manner dates back to the Roman Empire?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digitus Impudicus

"Did you know that the custom of extending the middle finger in an insulting manner dates back to the Roman Empire?"

Seeley Booth flexed the phalanges of his right hand, having just offered the salute in question to the driver of the Maxima which had just cut them off in afternoon Beltway traffic. "Is there any subject you can't deliver a dissertation on, Bones?"

"Of course; there are many subjects with which I am only passingly familiar. However, it so happens that just last week Dr. Hodgins got in an argument with Mr. Nigel-Murray which resulted in Hodgins making that particular gesture, whereupon Mr. Nigel-Murray felt compelled to explain the history behind it. It was really quite fascinating; I don't know why Jack stormed off the platform muttering obscenities."

Booth kept his face carefully neutral. "I can't imagine."

"The Greek playwright Aristophanes made the comparison between the third finger and--"

"Isn't it the second finger?"

"Third; you count beginning with the thumb. As I was saying, Aristophanes made the comparison between the third finger and the penis. Even in those times, it was considered to be an aggressively phallic gesture. What?"

"Aggressively phallic. Right. You ever flip anybody off, Bones?"

"Of course."

He glanced at her sidelong, a slight smirk crooking up the corner of his lips. "You ever flip me off?"

"Sure, behind your back." She poked his shoulder lightly. His right hand left the steering wheel and landed, very casually, on her left thigh. The middle (third, he reminded himself) finger extended as its neighbors curled under, and began to stroke softly along the inseam of her tight jeans. Brennan pulled in an almost imperceptible breath.

"What about you?"

"Have I ever flipped you off? Yeah, I have. But you know what? I have a lot more fun _getting_ you off than I do _flipping_ you off." The extended digit crept upwards. Brennan squirmed, parting her legs to allow it better access. "So you tell me, Bones; is this finger aggressively phallic enough for you?"

"It is," she replied, sounding only slightly breathless, "though it's no substitute for the real thing." He was stroking her shamelessly now, pressing firmly against the seam that curved along the juncture of her thighs. Brennan's hips lifted to grant him better access. "Booth, watch the road!"

Tires squealed and horns blatted as he twisted the wheel one-handed, returning the drifting Sequoia to its proper lane. Beside them, an older woman in a Passat offered Booth a jaunty one-finger salute before stomping the pedal and pulling ahead. Brennan snickered, squeezing her thighs together to relieve a bit of the mounting pressure. Booth returned his right hand to the steering wheel, giving her a rueful glance as he did so. He could hardly wait to get her home and give her the finger in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Bones and its characters are the property of Hart Hanson, FOX et al.
> 
> Originally written for the 100 Situations community on LiveJournal. Prompt word: Finger.


End file.
